


Bakin' Up Trouble

by AstraLowelle



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: The Ninjago High bake sale is in three hours. Cue the chaos.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Bakin' Up Trouble

בס"ד

Because seriously, whose brilliant idea was this in the first place?

“Jaa _aaaaa_ aay!” Kai groaned for the umpteenth time. “Stop eating the butter!”

Jay shrugged cheerfully. “We have plenty. And while you’re at it, Cole’s eating the chocolate chips.”

“If we’re so set on baking cookies for the Ninjago High bake sale,” Zane pointed out over Kai’s inarticulate yelling, “why don’t I simply make them myself? Pixal and I-”

“No way. This has to come from all of us,” Cole said flatly, wiping incriminating brown traces off his fingers. “Sensei said so. Bro bonding time!”

“Ex _cuse_ me,” put in Nya.

“Okay, bro and one sis covered in flour.”

“That was _Lloyd’s_ fault!”

Kai threw both hands up. “Guys! We literally haven’t even started! The sale is in like three hours!”

Lloyd nodded sagely. “And it already looks like the ingredients came to life, danced around the kitchen, and then exploded and died.”

“I’ll explode _you_ if you don’t be quiet! Zane, what’s the first step?”

“First we measure out and cream together the sugar and butter.”

Jay went to go get a fresh stick of butter from the refrigerator. “I’ll do that. Wanna grab the sugar, Nya? ‘Cause you’re so sweet.”

“Your pick-up lines sure aren’t,” Nya snorted, but riffled around until she found the sugar and measured out the required amount.

“Pour it into the mixer,” Zane instructed. “And turn it on.”

“Turn it off!” he amended quickly a moment later, as globs of sugar and butter made an aerial break for freedom.

Jay grinned sheepishly. “Sorry.”

Zane quietly creamed the sugar and butter together properly while Kai and Cole measured out some of the dry ingredients. Much of the baking powder spilled when Kai’s foot slipped on a greasy patch on the floor.

With a heavy sigh, Lloyd found some paper towels and began to wipe some of the butter off of the floor, walls, and ceiling.

“Cole’s eating the chocolate chips,” tattled Jay.

“Jay’s eating the sugar,” tattled Cole.

“At least _I’m_ using a spoon.”

“JAY!”

“If I might interject,” Nya put in politely, “due to an unfortunate slip Lloyd looks like he just aged fifty years and we’re now out of flour.”

A deep sigh was heard from Zane. “Is there any in the back?”

Flour was found, the meager remainder of the chocolate chips were gently but firmly confiscated from Cole, Jay was warned off eating the ingredients, had to be warned off twice more, Nya suddenly remembered abut preheating the oven, Zane finished the dough and began rolling balls, Jay had to be forcibly removed from the dough, and Lloyd shook enough flour out of his hair and clothes to make an entirely new batch of cookies.

“I think they look all right,” Zane pronounced twelve minutes later, examine the tray he’d pulled from the oven’s depths. “Would anyone like-?”

“Taste test!” Jay cheered, producing a handful of napkins from absolutely nowhere and handing them out. “Zane, these are amazing! It’s a shame we didn’t bake more! They’re gonna sell like hotcakes!”

“Who’s _we?_ ” Kai snarked. “Zane made these all himself.”

“So much for bro bonding time,” deadpanned Nya.


End file.
